List of fictional worms
Worms are often used in fiction. This is a list of fictional worms. Legends *The Lambton Worm, of 15th-century English legend *The Worm of Sockburn, of 14th-century English legend *The Worm of Linton, of 12th-century Scottish legend *'Great Orms' of fresh and salt water in early Gaelic and Brythonic legends *The Jörmungandr or Midgard Serpent of Norse Mythology *The Mongolian Death Worm, a cryptozoological creature reported to exist in the Gobi Desert. Books, television, music and film *''Lair of the White Worm'' is a novel by Bram Stoker, who also wrote Dracula. It was published in 1911. It was made into a 1988 film by director Ken Russell. *The Bookworm character of various children's reading programs *The .303 Bookworm in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels *The Graboids in the Tremors films and television series *'Jeff', the giant subway worm in the film Men in Black II *The ghost-eating sandworms in the film Beetle Juice *Sandworms in the books, film and TV series Dune *Mr. Mind, the super-intelligent arch-nemesis of DC's Captain Marvel character'' *Fip, the word-eating worm in the book, The Word Eater *Slimey, pet of Sesame Street's Oscar the Grouch *'Lowly Worm', from Richard Scarry's Busytown *Lazy Jay Ranch's worms in Rocky and Bullwinkle *The documentary The Future is Wild featured three species of worms: garden worms, slickribbons and gloomworms. *In the 2005 film King Kong, a giant bloodworm-like predator called the carnictus lives in the rents and chasms of Skull Island. They grow to be 7-13 feet long, and they kill a character named Lumpy in the film. *Evil Jim, Earthworm Jim's evil twin from the Earthworm Jim TV series. *The Bookworm in Warner Brothers "Sniffles" cartoons *The Bookworm in Tiny Toons *Doctor Worm, from the They Might Be Giants song featured on Nickelodeon's Kablam. *One of the unrecorded cases of Sherlock Holmes involves a "worm unknown to science." *A family of worms in Jim Davis' comic strip US Acres * Flobberworms dull wormlike magical creatures in the Harry Potter universe. * Alaskan Bull Worm from the television show Spongebob Squarepants. * Boreworms an (unseen) animal used as an implement of torture in the movie Flash Gordon. * Phish performed a version of the song "Swingtown" in Amsterdam, about giant worms in the city's sewers, known as "Wormtown". * Worm, being Pink's inner judge in Pink Floyd: The Wall Video games *The worms from the video game series Worms. *Boggy B from the video game series Worms. *Boggy Pete, an enemy from the video game series Worms. *Earthworm Jim, the protagonist of the video game series with the same name. *Earthworm Kim, the female version of Jim from Earthworm Jim 3D. *Tapeworm Slim, a new character from the upcoming Earthworm Jim PSP. *'Sandworms', from the Final Fantasy series. *'Mind worms', from Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. *The Pit Worm and Geneworm from the video game Half-Life: Opposing Force. *The Various types of Worms in the video game Guildwars. *'Sandworms', from the Dune computer and video games. *'Sandworms', from the Diablo I & II computer and video games. *Long and purple worms, from the video game Nethack. *The King of Worms is a fictional character from the games Daggerfall and Oblivion in the Elder Scrolls series. *Boreworms are parasitoidic preaditory worms in the game Splatterhouse which eat their victims very quickly, one being able to eat it's prey in at least three minutes. They take their name from the Falsh Gordon film. * Worms, List of fictional